gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Krypton Factor
A tournament-typed game show based on the UK series of the same name where contestants were tested on their mental ability and physical skill. All while trying to score points (aka The Krypton Factor). Premise Contestants were tested on their mental ability and physical skill. Gameplay (1981) Sixteen contestants competed in this five-week series, with four contestants competing in each of the first four matches. In this adaptation, a player's score was called a Krypton Factor, as was the case on the original UK version. Phase I - Reflex Speed The players played a video game in which successfully achieving a certain score within a specified time limit or staying play for enough time earned them each five points. Phase II - Mental Agility The players were faced with taking two mental agility tests. Each contestant wore headphones so only they can hear the questions. The first test had five parts and was for four points, and the second test, with six parts, was worth six points. Examples of Tests Numbers - A series of numbers was presented to each player, and in turn they have to repeat the numbers in order after applying a certain rule to each number. For instance, if the difference involved the distance between each number and ten, the correct response to "4-6-3-9-2" would be "6-4-7-1-8." Sometimes they were given a math test using the numbers given. Letters - A series of letters was presented to each player, and in turn they have to give a letter based on the criteria given on each one. Reverse - Players were given words and/or phrases from a category in a particular order, and the players have to give the same list in reverse order to score. A possible 10 points total can be earned by each player, but if anytime any player made a mistake, they have to sit out the rest of the round. Phase III - Physical Ability This round featured an obstacle course run that was pretaped in advance. Unlike the UK version, the course was designed to be fair to both men and women, so neither sex or age received a head start. The race began with a death slide into an inflatable mat, then players had to cross a pontoon bridge, crawl through tubes, drive a motor vehicle, ride a swing in order to press a button & open a door, and complete the course by walking in an inflatable wheel. The contestants earned points according to how they finished. * Scoring was as follows: **'1st Place' - 20 points **'2nd Place' - 15 points **'3rd Place' - 10 points **'4th Place' - 5 points Phase IV - Observation In the forth round, the players were tested on memory. For they were shown a scene from a current motion picture, and each player was asked a four-point question pertaining to visual or verbal detail with two possible answers and a six-point question requiring them to recall specific dialogue. Then all players were shown a lineup of six similar-looking actors, one of whom had a key part in the film clip. Each player separately locked in their guess as to the correct actor, and each player who identified the correct actor earned ten points. A possible total of 20 points can be earned this phase. Phase V - General Knowledge In the final round, the contestants were asked a series of general knowledge questions. Each answer, or a related or similar-sounding part, links to the next question. Only the first player to jump in got to answer, but players did not have to wait until the question was fully read to do so. Each correct answer was worth two points, but each incorrect answer was worth minus two points, with the values doubling to +/-4 points midway through the round. The player with the most points at the end of the competition won $5,000 in gold, plus an invitation to the final week to complete against the other weekly winners for $50,000 in gold. Gameplay (1990) When the show returned, the show stayed the same except there were four rounds and the contestants were now teenagers. Two girls and two boys competed in each episode. Round 1 - Intelligence Each player in was shown a picture pertaining to a specific category, and had ten seconds to identify the subject of the picture for ten points. Afterward, three toss-up questions were asked pertaining to the set of four pictures, and all players used the buttons on their chairs to buzz in, but only the first player to do so could answer. A correct answer was worth five points, but an incorrect answer cost a player two points. Two sets of pictures were played in this manner. Round 2 - Observation This round was played like round four in the original version; for this was where players were tested on memory. For they were shown a scene from a public domain film or cartoon, and they were asked two questions about it, which could be either visual or verbal information, in turn in reverse order. Each correct answer was worth 10 points. There was also a bonus round in which the players were directed to the Krypton Cart, which concealed an object seen or mentioned in the film. The players were given five clues to its identity, and had to jump in to answer. A correct answer was worth 10 points but each player could only jump in once during the bonus round. Round 3 - Physical Ability Like in the ABC version, this round featured an obstacle course run that was pretaped in advance. This course took place in Palos Verdes and began with a death slide, followed by a bicycle race, a rope swing, and ended with the Krypton Pavilion, a series of skill and agility tests. The contestants earned points according to how they finished, and here's how they scored: *'1st Place' - 20 points *'2nd Place' - 15 points *'3rd Place' - 10 points *'4th Place' - 5 points Only the first place finisher was seen crossing the finish line. Final Round - General Knowledge The final round was played like the original, the contestants were asked a series of general knowledge questions, with each answer leading to the next question, except the round now lasted for two minutes (2:00) and most questions had multiple choice. Also, the contestants played on a podium in the center of the stage instead of with the buzzers on their chairs. Each correct answer was worth five points, but each incorrect answer was worth minus two points. The player with the most points at the end of the game won prizes, and the eight highest scoring members of each sex advanced to the quarterfinals at the end of the season, from which the four highest-scoring members of each sex advanced to the semifinals. The two highest scoring semifinalists (one of each sex) completed in the finals, the winner of which received $20,000 in cash. Notes FOX recorded a Pilot for a new version with Pat O'Brien as host, however decided against making it a series. The 1981 series' winner was Joey Helman, an attorney from Los Angeles. He and the first runner-up, Joel Lewin (who later competed on Jeopardy! and the 1990 revival of Tic Tac Dough), then a physical fitness consultant from San Leandro, California, competed on a US vs. UK edition of the British program airing December 30, 1981, against their 1981 UK champion, John McAllister, and first runner-up, Peter Rimmer. This special was to be filmed on the U.S. set, but instead filmed on the original Manchester set since the U.S. set had been torn down. Rimmer was the winner of that special. Notable Contestants * Andrew Lessman, founder of ProCaps Laboratories, was a contestant in 1981. An avid athlete, he won the Physical Ability round but finished second overall. These days, he can also be seen on Home Shopping Network. * Susan Sackett, executive assistant to Star Trek creator & executive producer Gene Roddenberry, played the premiere of the 1981 version and recounted it in the book You Can Be a Game Show Contestant and Win!. The show selected her even after admitting she did not exercise regularly, and she finished last in Physical Ability. She came second overall, but like other losing contestants, did not receive any consolation prizes, since the program was billed as a "prime-time competition" rather than a game show. Inventor Based on the British show of the same name by Jeremy Fox. Links Rules for The Krypton Factor The 1981 Krypton Factor @ Bother's Bar YouTube Videos Clip of the first two phases ABC Promos & another clip of the first two phases Full Episode before the Finals Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Observation Category:Stunts & Dares Category:Memory Category:Childrens Category:Foreign Formats Category:ABC shows Category:Primetime shows